Truly Obsessed!
by jesslarhea
Summary: Tris is going through initiation with an obsession that will make most men run, but not our favorite leader. No, he has an obsession that will rival hers. True feeling will be exposed in this fic! I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT- and duh this is an ERIS FIC! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_**(I don't own divergent, I'm just giving in to my A.D.D…Lucky you!)**_

 _ **-So this is from an idea that I had a long time ago, I don't know why I'm just now writing it but I hope you**_ _ **ENJOY**_ _ **it-**_

 _ **(He's starting to piss me off, but I still want him)**_

 **Chapter 1|** _TRIS_

The first and second stage of training is finally over, thank god. Stage one and two has caused me unwanted stress and enemies, I never wanted to be ranked first but Four said I was a natural and really fearless. Stage one tested our individual fears, we were not supposed to be aware but I was because of my divergence. It's not a crime to be divergent any more, not since Janine was mysteriously found dead surrounded by blue prints and serums to attack abnegation and kill all divergent's. The counsel created a law that protects us, the punishment of breaking that law is either death or being exiled outside the fence.

Stage two tested our combine fears and to show us how many we have, I only have two. The first one was killing my family and the other was not being in control. My time was untouchable by three minutes. Uriah was second because he only had five fears, and because of his divergence his time was untouched by five minutes.

That brings us to Peter aka, the asshole that looks at me like he wants to kill me, all the time, because Eric inform everyone yesterday that first and second ranks will not change, not even if Uriah and I loose all our fights in stage three we will still be first and second. So now I get the feeling that peter really does want to kill me, Thanks Eric.

I standing in front of a punching bag watching Four demonstrate how to throw a proper punch when I feel someone staring at me, I look over and lock eyes with Eric, cold hard and never feeling eyes. I keep my eyes locked on his because for one, I'm not afraid of him like everyone else and two if I break eye contacted first, it means that I concede to him and that shit will not happen. I will never give in to weakness, ever!

"Tris" I hear four begin to scold me for not paying attention but my eye's never move from the depths of Eric's.

I feel my eyes narrow and my top lip twitch before it rises in a sneer.

"Tris" Four is yelling now and moving towards me.

I see Eric's lips twitch and know he's trying not to smirk at the fact that I'm about to get chewed out. I bring my hand up and scratch my eyebrow ring with my middle finger, discretely telling Eric to fuck off. My line of sight if interrupted by a large heaving chest. I look up in to fours cold glare.

"What" I ask him shrugging my shoulders "He started it" I say loud enough for Eric to hear me. Yes, I'm being childish but who cares the sexy asshole did start it.

"I don't give a shit" he backs up a bit "When I address you, you fucking acknowledge me" he turns to Eric to say something but I stop him.

"Dauntless don't concede asshole, and I was not about to concede to Eric" I walk up to four and jam my finger into his chest "I may get my ass handed to me in every fight but I WILL NOT GIVE UP" I'm yelling now and four is backing away, Eric is smile fondly at me, wait what?

I shake my head and walk out of the training room without another word, it's lunch time anyway and My Uncle Max will have there asses if they try to kick me out for leaving a little early.

I make my way to my favorite spot on the roof where I passed the final test to enter Dauntless. I prop the door open because it recently started getting stuck, last time I was up here I had to jump in the net and almost landed on Uriah and Marline while they were making out, I almost pissed myself laughing at their faces, freaking priceless.

I'm smiling at the memory of my friends, that was the day we started hanging out. They thought it was crazy and brave that I wanted to jump off the roof again, that lead to them taking me zip lining for the first time, it was so much fun that I make Uriah or his brother Zeke take me once or twice a week. I freaking love the feel of flying, that and at any moment the harness could snap and I would die. I guess I do have crazy tendencies.

"Stiff" I hear a familiar growl. I turn to the door as it shuts and roll my eyes at his stupidity "Don't fucking roll your eyes at me" this makes me let out a girlie giggle which cause is step to falter.

"You know you just locked us out here don't you" I ask him giving him my bitch brow that Uri and I are both proud of "I guess we have to jump" I climb up on the roof about to leave him up here.

I feel strong arms around my waist and in a flash my nose is pressed to Eric's neck and I can feel his heart pounding as we lay there on the roof with me on top of him. God he smells incredible, I want to lick his tattoo..

'Stop it Tris he's an asshole with a god complex that would love nothing more than to see you dead at the bottom of the chasm' I mentally scream at my self.

I lean my head up and glare at him for making me stay up hear with him "What the hell Eric" I put my hand on his chest to push off him but his hands grab my hips in a vice like grip.

I lock eyes with him and notice they're different somewhat softer with a hint of fear in them. I'm taken aback by the intensity of the look he is giving me, I'm so confused by this man, but I'm also intrigued by him, have been since I met him. I don't know what is about him but I can't seem to get him out of my head, yes he's an asshole but I can tell he has more depth than anyone I have ever met.

"Tris" he breathes out "please don't ever scare me like that again" he's breathless when he speaks and I'm so confused that I can only stare at him.

"They're replacing the net" he lays his head back to look at the sky "something about dry rotting, I don't know" he swallow hard and he closes his eyes "there is nothing but hard concrete down there Tris"

Holy shit, I almost died but Eric saved me, why the hell did he save me and why the hell does he look so, I don't know, pained and...Thankful!

"Um" I mumble and for the first time I concede to him and look away from his penetrating gaze "can I get up" I ask because his is grip on my hips is getting tighter like he thinks I might disappear and it's the last thing that he wants.

He's grip tightens more before he releases me slowly like he doesn't want too, I push my self up slowly with my hand on his chest. Once I'm standing I hold my hand out to help him up and smile, and for once I smile showing my teeth to him. I can tell my actions shock him because it takes him a minute to take my hand.

"Thank you Eric" I tell him and realize I haven't let go of his hand so I squeeze it to get my point across "Really thank you, no matter what people might think" I chuckle a little shaking my head "I really don't have a death wish"

"No problem Stiff" he says chuckling "didn't want your uncle to think I threw you over" he grins at me playfully "I would be left up here to take the blame and they would think I hate divergents even though I am one"

I raise my eyebrows at him "Yeah that's why you saved me" I shake my head at him "we both know you could get off this roof by jumping to the tracks" I point out tilting my head to the side "so why'd you save me Eric" I press for more information because I can see his walls coming up to protect him again, not happening Eric.

"Tell me" I demand as I boldly graze my finger tips across his jaw.

"Tris" he sighs, closing his eyes.

"Tell me Eric" I ask him now in a softer tone "why did you save my life"

After a moment or two he looks down at me "Don't concern your self with my reasons Stiff, your welcome and you owe me big time" he growls and steps away from me towards the door.

"It won't open" I yell after him but stop when he brings his foot up and kicks the door hard enough to rip it off the hinges I hear the door crashing down the stares.

"You were saying" Eric says in his normal condescending and patronizing tone "come on you're not supposed to be up here" he steps to the side letting me go first.

I make my way down the stares and I can feel Eric's eyes on my back. When we pass the broken door, I shake my head and begin to laugh at the situation.

"What" I hear him growl behind me.

I turn around and try to glare at him but he's so close. I back away a little placing my hand on the railing.

"You can't lie to me Eric" I smile at his stunned expression but continue "Divergent remember" I point a finger to my chest and his eyes follow, it just confirms everything that I already know "My results were Dauntless, Erudite and Candor which make me extremely smart and very hard to lie to, I'm also brave, extremely stubborn and I have a photographic memory so I will not back down. Eric I already know why you saved me and It's not because you didn't want to get charged for murder, so when you feel like you're done being an asshole and _trying_ to play mind games with me, you know where to fine me" his lips part to say something but I hold my finger up to stop him "no matter how hard you try you will never scare me or intimidate me so stop fucking trying" I grin and look at the door "That was hot by the way" I throw over my shoulder as I step over the broken piece of shit wooden door and continue to the net room, how the hell did I not notice that the net was gone, oh yeah, Four and his temper tantrums make me see red to the point that I can't focus on anything else, if he only knew what I did for him.

I make my way to the training room to wait for everyone to return from lunch, I have thirty minutes so I might as well take what's left of my anger out on a punching bag.

"Your body is weak, considering your mind and heart is the strongest that I have ever seen" Eric says making me jump a little as he presses his hand to my stomach "keep tension here, square your shoulder with your hips and knees and always protect you face and stomach" as he says this he's moving my body the way he says I need to stand and I don't fight him because he is actually trying to help me "Your fast, really fast and lucky for you the fact that you're small is your greatest weakness but it's also your greatest strength because when you're on the mat, your opponent will most likely underestimate you" he spins me around to face him "get inside and punch to the throat" he say placing his fingers lightly on my neck and I swallow not taking my eyes off of his "using your elbows, knees and feet will also help you because you can attack with more force" he slides his hand down to my elbow and grips it ruffly and pulls me closer to him "the best way for you to take an opponent down is to take their knees out by using the bottom of your foot and stomping it against the side of there knee really hard" he says and his eye are so intense that I can't look away.

"What's your motives for helping me now Eric" I ask a little too breathless for my liking, it means he has some control over my reactions and he know this. I love it but I really don't like it.

"Because four is going to punish you when they get back from lunch" he says taking a deep breath "you and Peter are the first to fight, I was going to over rule him and tell him no but I know you would have tried to throw me in the chasm for that so" he looks at my lips then back to my eyes "I'm showing you how to kick Peters ass"

I bite my bottom lip as he tells me this because I most definitely would do that and the fact that he knows this about me has me wondering how long he's been watching me. I begin to think back over the two months that I've been here and every time I looked at Eric- he was looking at me. Not once can I think of a time when his eyes were not on me!

"Watch him Tris" he releases his hold on me and I have to admit that I miss the feel of his hands on me "he steps before he punches and he favors his right side, he protects it more. The obvious thing to do would be to go after the left side but if you locate his obvious injury you can make him concede, but if you go after his knees, the right knee is the best choice" Eric takes a few steps back and motions for me to move toward him.

"You want me to practice on you" I ask as I get into the stance that he just showed me, he nods his head in approval as he assesses my body and the tension in my core.

"Good now attack me" I give him my bitch brow "I won't fight back, I just want to see what I'm working with and if I'll be visiting the infirmary tonight" he smirks and I roll my eye but begin to wonder if he would visit me if Peter beats me to a bloody pulp.

"Tris, we don't have much time attack me, now" I step closer to him completely determined to kick his ass.

Hey I'm getting a free pass who wouldn't take it, little does he know my uncle taught me how to do a mean round house last month and has been secretly training me, obviously I still need a lot of work but I can hold my own somewhat.

So I swing my leg around and proceed to kick him in his face. Eric is really tall and for me to get my foot that high is an accomplishment.

I actually pat myself on the back when I notice Eric is on all fours shaking his head.

"Jesus Christ Tris" he gets to his feet "where in the fuck did you learn that and why the fuck did you not tell me when I was trying to help you" he's glaring now so I just give him a cheesy grin.

"Thank about it Eric" I tilt my head to the side.

"Max" he grumbles as he rub his bruised and swollen jaw.

"That was a good round house and the way you were able to get you leg that high" he stops and shakes his head.

"Eric did me kicking you in the face turn you on" I look as innocent as I can and I notice his face is turning red.

I move closer to him and press my fingertips to his jaw lightly "think you for being concerned for me and trying to help me" I smile and move away from him "I know you watch me Eric so I'm surprised that you didn't know my Uncle was helping me" I turn back to the bag and begin throwing random punches.

"Stiff" Four yells and I roll my eyes "get you're ass in the ring, you are going to learn to follow orders even if it kills you" he spits with venom what the fuck is his problem, asshole.

I hear Eric growl at four's words and apparently so does four because the next thing I know four is laughing and pointing out the bruise on Eric's jaw "Holy shit who did that, I'd like to shake their hand" this time I let out a little growl but thankfully no one heard me.

"You'll see in a minute" is all Eric says smirking at four.

"Whatever, Peter get your ass in the ring" four turn back to me with a proud smile on his face but when he see that he hasn't shocked or shaken me, he stops smiling.

"How long do we fight for" Peter asks smiling.

"Until one of you concedes" I huff at fours words then shake my head at him.

"No one concedes" Eric says and gives me a brief nod, unnoticeable really- to everyone but me because I know him I know his every move, watching him is my favorite pass time. So yes Eric is not the only one that has been watching, he's like a magnet to my vision. When he's near me I see him, not just him- I see who he really is and I'm truly obsessed with the person I see, the man behind the mask if you will.

"You really want to loose the stiff on her first fight" Four looks worried desperately pleading with his eyes, fucker's probably worried Max will be pissed at him if Peter hurts me.

"I think they can handle it" Eric shrugs and gives Four a wicked grin.

"Fine" Four says but mumbles something like 'if she's hurt because of this I'll kick your ass Eric' what hell why would he care that I got hurt, it's his fault I'm fighting Peter in the first place.

"Fight" Eric yells and Peter and I start circling each other looking for weakness and I know by the scowl on Peter's face that he can only see one, my stature but in this case it's the farthest thing from a weakness because this asshole completely and severely underestimated me.

I notice he is still favoring his right side and his hands and arms are way too high and close to his face, I wonder…

Peter charges me and I move quickly around him dodging his sloppy punch as I move under his arm, spinning around fast I plant my foot harder than I intended directly to the middle of his back.

As Peter gets to his feet he looks at me like I'm from another planet, no asshole I'm just a real fast learner. I step towards him so fast that he doesn't have time to move before I punch him in the Throat. Peter bends forward as I grab his arm and twist it painfully as I stomp my foot directly to the side of his knee.

I briefly glance at a smiling Eric before punching Peter in the temple. Peter lands on the mat with a thud and his eyes closed.

"What" I say as I walk over to my gym bag and grab my water after taking a few drinks and catching my breath I shrug at everyone "I'm a divergent with the aptitude for three factions and I'm a very fast learner, photographic memory" I shrug again before I set on the bench by Christina.

"Seriously" she says turning to me "that was the best thing I have ever seen" she squeals and bounces in her seat.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you didn't see me kick Eric in the face" I laugh as her eyes get bigger "consider it a gift from me to you, you know, payback for making you hang from the chasm" I shrug and see Eric glare at me so I know he heard that shit.

"You put that big ass bruise on his jaw" she asks a little too loudly so I take a peak and see Eric shake his head with a small smile on his face.

I hear four ask Eric if I really did put the bruise on his face. Eric just shrugs.

"You need to wake your initiate and/or take him to the infirmary" Eric glares at four and points to a still knocked out Peter.

When four moves to lift Peter off the ground with Drew's help I notice Eric leaning over one of the tables writing something on a small piece of paper, my curiosity gets the best of me so I walk over to him and jump up on the table, this action startles him. Wow I actually startled Eric Coulter and kicked him in the face all in one day. Hell yeah, I can't wait to tell Uncle Max.

"What-cha doing" I grin as he shakes his head and begins to fold the paper up. He looks around to make sure no one is watching us, as I look around as well he slips the paper between my breast, I feel his finger brush against my skin as he pulls his hand from my top. The tip of his finger stays in contact with my skin across my heaving chest to my collarbone and further up to my chin lifting it so I'm looking up at him and his eye are shining with so many emotions I can't pin point just one. His eyes are so much bluer when I'm this close.

"Come to that address tonight after dinner" he whispers before he drops his hand and moves towards the door passing Four on the way out "No more fights today, that is no way to punish an initiate" Eric laughs evilly "I'm really glad it backfired on you asshole, for more than the obvious reasons" they both are glaring at each other so hard that I thinking that there maybe at least one more fight today.

"Funny you should say that Eric, aren't you the one to make Christina hang over the chasm" four ask tilting his head to the side.

"Yes but I did that to prove to the girl that she could belong here if she simply tried harder" Eric nod to Christina and she's looking at him in shock "I over heard you talking to someone, you told them that you couldn't take it anymore that you wanted to leave, that you'd rather be faction-less than go through one more sim. I only did what I did to prove to you that anyone can be brave and strong if they really want it, and judging by the fact that you're still here- I was right and my hard methods worked" Eric tells her and color me shock stupid "It's called reverse psychology" he cuts his cold eyes back to four "What you did was just plain cruelty Four, and you would have been overruled and reported if that was what Tris wanted, but lucky for you she didn't want that" he's eyes glance back to me and for a split second his eyes show only one emotion, wanting.

"Alright look guys" I speak up "I don't know about you but I didn't eat lunch so" I point to the clock showing them that it's quitting time and I'm ready to fucking go "Can we please be dismissed" I look to Eric for his conformation but four speaks up.

"Yeah you're all dismissed" he tells us but I don't move from my spot as I continue to stare at Eric.

"Tris you can leave" four says but I still don't move, but I do raise my eyebrows at Eric silently ask him again to be dismissed.

"You're dismissed Tris" Eric tells with a small dimple inducing grin and I move toward the door as I get close to them I grin back at Eric and his sudden irritation with my childish behavior but I refuse to take orders for someone that wanted to cause me physical harm just because I didn't want to concede.

As I pass Four I turn to him with what I know to be a gorgeous grin (Zeke and Uriah told me so-said it will get me anything I want and it does)

"If that happens to anyone on your watch again Max will know about it" my smile turns evil "just remember you tried to bully the wrong person- the most important lesson I've learned here is that that this faction doesn't train bullies we train soldiers" I look back at Eric briefly but turn back to Four "You might want to remember where you come from Tobias and that you really don't have to be like him"

I begin to move past him but he grabs my arm to stop me but not hard enough to hurt me "How in the hell do know who I am, and what's more how the fuck do know about _HIM"_ Four shouts the last word and grips my arm a little tighter, but it doesn't faze me.

"I have a photographic memory" I sigh "I don't, I can't forget anything no matter how hard I try" I grab his hand and pull it from my arm as Eric watches on knowingly, of coarse he knows four better than anyone else here, well besides me that is "I tried to tell so many people what I saw but with the way that I acted no one would believe me and when word got back to him that I new and saw what he did to you he threatened me said he could make my family faction-less or dead depending on how he was feeling that day, so I shut my mouth to protect my family and regretted it ever since" I squeeze his hand before dropping it "I'm sorry for what happened to you and that I failed at helping you but please don't let him win- not now that you have a home and friends that love you. Don't look at me like that you sullen jackass you know damn good and well that Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Amar, George and Tori think the would of you and love you're mean ass like family hell Uriah calls you his brother and don't you dare tell me that Hanna doesn't treat you like one of her own, I have see that woman slap you across the back of the head, exactly like she does Zeke and Uriah" I move to the door and leave the two assholes to them selves but before I'm too far down the hall I yell really loud so they can hear me "if they didn't love you four, they would kick your ass on a daily basis just because of your attitude, and you fucking know that to be true"

I hear laughter as I turn the corner and follow the delicious smells coming from the mess hall. As I sit down with more food than my tiny body should be able to carry but some how I can make it fit with a smile in my face, I freaking love food.

I begin to think back to the day that I stopped trying to save four- well Tobias and that day I planned my first murder, I was really gonna kill Marcus after I join dauntless and was able to take him down with my bare hands. When I heard that Tobias transferred, I was so happy that he got out and I didn't notice Marcus approach me after school and proceeded to drag me into an ally and punched me in the stomach a few times. He said I was taking his sons place since I was the one that gave his son an out, later I realized that his son told him after choosing dauntless that he didn't have to stay that if a small abnegation girl can stand up to the monster that is Marcus Eaton then so can he and learn to survive Dauntless.

I don't blame Tobias for wanting to have the last word, how the hell could he have known that his monster of a father would beat someone elses kid, he couldn't have. Hell I deserved what Marcus did to me for abandoning Tobias like I did, but I still plan to kill the fucker with my bare hands, and i'm so thankful that the monster isn't in my fear landscape- I've never been scared of him and i never will.

"Why do you look like you want to kill someone" I turn my frown upside down at the sound of my brother/best friend.

"Because Uriah" I sigh playfully "I hold massive grudges" I growl at him and I can literally see the scene of him smashing dauntless cake in my face yesterday playing through his mind, he knows I love to get revenge and that it's coming and soon.

"Please don't waste perfectly good cake on this retard" Zeke says and I shake my head.

"Blasphemy" I gasp loudly "him wasting cake gets it's own form of punishment but the fact the he had the balls to hit me with it, Well" I stop there to make Uri sweat a little "lets just say he'll wish he chose a different faction when I'm done with him" I wiggle my finger and smile deceivingly at Uri.

"I'm kidding, you pussy" I begin to laugh as I feel someone set next to me but I don't acknowledge the person "but seriously quit wasting perfectly good cake or I will talk uncle Max into letting me in the ring with you so the two of us can bare knuckle it out and if you think it'll be easy" I turn to the person that set next to me and laugh good naturally and point my finger at four and then to Uriah.

"Tell him Four, I don't like bragging about myself" I laugh again as Zeke and Uriah begin to leaning across the table in fours direction with creepy taunting smile on their faces and they both are waving their hand in front of their ears silently but stupidly telling four to tell them what happened in training. Idiots!

"Well after kicking Eric in the face she beat the shit out of Peter" he says before he takes a bite of his food " oh and get this" he says around his food" Ew nasty Four, You have seriously been around the Padrad brothers too damn long. "Eric didn't do shit, hell he seem proud that she kicked him in his big ass head" Four says before cramming more food in his mouth.

"Seriously" I hear the two idiots but ignore then.

"But you tried to punish me for ignoring you" I throw my arms in the air dramatically "all because I didn't want to lose a glaring contest to Eric, I still didn't lose- this asshole blocked my view" I point at Four "So tell me four, which personality seems more fitting" I glare at him because I really hate it when people challenge Eric's character, if they could only see him the way that I do- but the more I think about it I can tell its all how Eric wants it.

"Whatever" he mumbles as I get up.

"Yeah, whatever asshole" I snort as move to pass him and when I'm behind him, he swings his right arm out behind him and grabs my waist, I look at him like he's lost his mind.

"I'm so sorry about today and the way that I treated you since you got here, you just reminded me of that place and I didn't like it" he says as he pulls me closer to him "Will you meet my on the roof at midnight tonight, I would really like to talk to you about everything you said earlier" he says almost like he's expecting me to blow him off.

"Yeah sure" I nod at him and turn to my favorite idiots "Later guys"

* * *

I'm stand in front of the address that Eric gave me earlier thanking about all that's happened today and wondering what will happen if I enter Eric's apartment now, will he be the person I see or the person everyone else sees. I bring my hand up to knock but the door swings open right before my hand makes contact.

"I was wondering when you would put on your big girl panties and knock" he says pulling me in and closing the door, I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to be here but the easy going smile on Eric's face at this moment in time tells me that he really doesn't care.

"So" I pull my bottom lip between my teeth torturing the shit out of it "Why am I her, I thought you didn't care, that maybe you regret saving me today" I'm totally fucking with him and judge from the look he's giving me- he knows it.

"And I thought you said you could see right through me" he taunts back like a pro "How do you see me now Tris" he asks giving me a look that I crave every time our eyes meet.

"I see Eric Coulter" I stand moving in front of him "I see the strongest heart, mind, body and soul" I place my hands on his cheek softly, he shaved before I got here and the fact that I know without a shadow of a doubt that I'm the only one that will ever notice something so small and irrelevant about him makes me smile and press my lips softly to his, but I don't deepen the kiss.

"I see a man that for some reason- he's afraid to let anyone know him" he tries to pull away and put is guard back up not wanting to admit fear or wanting someone, wanting me "Don't" I push him back and straddle him "please don't shut me out anymore Eric" my voice sounds broken and strained but I don't try to hid it, not from him.

"Why do you want someone like me Tris, I've done things bad things, things that you couldn't imagine" he sound so broken and small and I decide that I don't like it, not at all.

"Well" I smile at him "I've imagined killing Marcus Eaton in 23,564 ways- very painfully and sadistic ways since the moment I met him" I shrug and Eric glares.

"Because of Four" he growls and tries to get up "No" I say as I pull my shirt up to show him the scars on my belly that I'm sure match Tobias' back "for me" I release my shirt to cover myself "what I didn't tell Tobias is that his dad blamed me for him leaving and forced me to take his place but" I stop swallowing the lump that just formed in my throat "with me being a weak little girl, Marcus had more options in "torture session" yes Eric that means he raped me but only once- After I threaten to cut his balls off and feed them to him" I feel my body shaking "he laughed at first but when I told him that he could go ahead and kill my family or make them faction-less because I didn't agree to rape- hell I didn't agree to being beaten either but that shit happened. Anyway I told him that if he didn't kill me first that I would murder him in a way that would make even a sick monster like him cringe" I climb off Eric's lap and begin to pace in front of Eric, I begin to laugh like a crazy person "Do you know what the sick bastard did after that day" I look to Eric wide eyed "he told me to go that he just wanted to see what it was like to rape a child before he remarried" Eric is out of his seat and I'm in his arms as I break down for the first time in five months "how could someone do that to a child" i snort very unlady like "I found out that the woman that he was supposed to marry disappeared a few weeks after I transferred, my mom told me when she visited said he was heartbroken again and she felt so bad for him"

Eric stares at me for a long moment before he breaks the silence "he dies dead tomorrow Tris, hell I would go tonight but you don't need to be alone, so you're staying here tonight" I open my mouth to protest but he quickly presses his lips firmly to mine "it's an order Tris. He says grabbing his phone and dialing a number.

After a few moments of silence Eric begins to speak calmly for about two seconds.

"I don't give a shit what you are doing get your ass to my apartment now" he slams the phone down mumble about kicking number boys ass and then it click shit i was supposed to meet four twenty minutes ago. Oh well hell be here in a few minutes.

"What the fucking hell Eric, you called Four here" I'm pulling at my hair "did you not stop to think that I don't want him to know" I screaming in Eric face now.

"Baby" he pulls my struggling body to him "he needs to know why I'm going to kill Marcus" he stops and pulls my face up to look at him "Look Tris, I'm the one who kill Janine" he says in almost a whisper "she tried to recruit me to join her but when I refuse she shot me with a sim dart but when I didn't bend to her will she grabbed a real gun, but before she could pull the trigger I snapped her neck like it was nothing" I'm not struggling anymore "I made sure the proper people saw everything and knew about everything she had planned. After I was in the all clear I told them that I didn't want people to know what I did so the officials covered up that I was ever there" he hugs me tighter "her daughter will never know what happened to her- just the story that was fabricated, Tris he has to know- I can't do that to someone else"

"Ok Eric but please can we not tell him about the rape" I plead with him and when he finally nods his head telling me he's ok with that- I press my lips to his hard and immediately deepening the kiss, and the taste of him doesn't disappoint, all too soon he pulls away with the biggest smile I have ever seen grace his soft lips.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time Tris" I match his smile at his confession.

"Me too" I sigh.

He's not closing himself off to me- he's finally showing me everything willingly and all I want to do is learn everything about him but because the ass had to call four right after our talk- the fast walking jackass is pound on the door breaking the beautiful silence that's surrounding us in Eric's very nice apartment, do you blame me for just now noticing what his apartment looks like.

Well you shouldn't, because despite what I've been through I'm still just a hormonal teenager that is being held in the most comforting arms that are coincidentally attached to the hottest man alive, damn I'm obsessed with Eric Coulter, Truly Obsessed!

 **OPEN ENDING- SO IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE YOU HAVE TO LET ME KNOW YOU WANT IT!**

 **SO SHOW ME THE LOVE PEOPLE...OR HATE HELL IT WON'T BOTHER ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT...OPINIONS ARE LIKE ASSHOLE..Every body has one..hehehe...What? it's true, it really is.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(WE DON'T OWN DIVERGENT BUT IT DOESN'T STOP US FROM BENDING THIS SHIT TO OUR WILL)**_

 _ **(Truly obsessed)**_

 _ **BY-Jesslarhea and Annie0801**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_ _ERIC_

I'm enjoying the feeling of holding this crazy, sexy woman in my arms and against my aroused body when we hear a loud ass fucking knock on my door, what in the hell possessed me to call number boy right away? Jesus that was just stupid on my part!

"What the fuck" Tris says and starts to pull away from me.

"Open up asshole" four yells from his position in the hallway.

Tris rolls her beautiful eyes at the persistent jackass that is still banging on my door. I chuckle at my beautiful girl and pull her back to me. I pick her up bridal style and carry her to my couch and sit her down before I plant a loud smacking kiss to her swollen lips.

Before I can move towards the door, Tris grabs my wrists and pulls me down on top of her so I'm straddling her lap. I just grin at the crazy girl and fist both my hands in her hair and crash my lips to hers in a very passionate and urgent kiss, taking advantage of the loud moan that passes her parted lips I shove my pierced tongue in her mouth. It's a brief battle for dominance but when she bites playfully on my tongue and tugs lightly on the metal ball, I gratefully submit to her without hesitation. I pull away reluctantly and she gives me a wicked smile, acknowledging her victory.

Our attention is drawn away from each other again as Four bangs louder on my door "Stop spanking your monkey and open the fucking door asshole.

Something tells me that I will never have to "spank the monkey" ever again and in that moment I am for once so damn glad that I'm a virgin, because I want this woman to have every part of me including my virginity, I begin to imagine Tris' full pouting lips wrapped around my now painfully hard dick. Holy shit it's the best image in the world and I can't wait for that to become a reality.

I shake my head and get up off my girl and adjust myself after I quickly kiss her one more time. Now is not the time to act like the horny teenager that I am because four is still banging away on my damn door, there will be plenty of time for these kinds of thoughts after four leaves. Right now I need to come up with a plan to rid this world of fours monster of a father, this thought helps my hard as titanium dick go flaccid really fucking quick. Jesus Christ I really want to go strangle that sick bastard and kill him with my bare hands right fucking now!

After I look down to make sure my aroused body has calmed down I turn back to Tris "You may have won the battle baby" I kiss her smiling lips "but I fully intend to win the war after number boy leaves" I walk around the couch heading to the door but stop as I walk behind the couch.

I slide my hand across her neck from behind and lift her chin so she's looking up to me. I lean down and swipe my tongue across her swollen lips and she smiles at me as I kiss her quickly. I adjust myself again for the millionth time today, and I walk to the door just as the fucker pounds on it again.

"WHAT" I yell as I swing the door open.

I must have caught Four off guard because the fucker jumps back so far that his back and the back of his head makes contact with to door that across the hall, good thing that apartment is empty because that shit was loud and really funny. I begin to laugh loudly when he grabs his crotch. I glance down hoping to see that he wet himself but alas I'm not that lucky because his pants are dry, damn it! Wait why the hell is he grabbing himself?

"How the hell did you get here so damn fast and why in the fuck were you pounding on my damn door like that asshole" I yell as I open the door wider.

He just rolls his eyes at me and pushes past me walking into the living room but he stops in his tracks at the sight of my girl setting on my couch looking like she was just thoroughly fucked. Her hair is wild- her eyes are bright and shining with pure lust as she stares at me and not him, but all the evidence of what we were doing is in her shirt and swollen lips. Her shirt is haphazardly tucked in and one of the straps of the tank top is falling off her shoulder and her lips are red and swollen. Fuck I'm truly obsessed with this goddess!

"What the fuck is going on here" Four glares at me but I'm not paying attention as I walk over to my girl and sit beside her throwing my arm around her shoulder and fixing the straps of her shirt for her.

"You do know that it's against the rules to be in this part of the compound" he asks Tris before turning his glare on me "even you can't be that stupid Eric" he glances back to Tris then back to me "to allow Max's niece in you apartment, are you trying to get the both of us killed numb nuts" he spits out distastefully but I can tell that he's jealous that she is here with me and not him.

Before I can go off on the soon to be bastard Tris speaks up "don't get your big boy panties in a bunch Four" Tris says and I laugh a little at her choice of words "I came her uninvited but convinced Eric to let me stay" she lies through her teeth and winks at me but of course Four notices the actions between the two of us an judging from the look on his face, I'd say that the asshole has a crush on my girl- not fucking happening number boy!

"I just came by see if you and Eric wanted to have a threesome with me" she moans loudly as she pinches her nipple and I start to choke, on what, I have no fucking clue.

"Oh my god" Tris laugh loudly after a couple of minutes "You should see your faces, fucking priceless" she falls to the floor laughing her ass off "ouch" she shouts while still laughing "damn it that shit hurt but fuck, it was so worth it" she's still laughing when I help her off the floor and I'm shocked when she plants her soft lips to mine "I could never share you baby" she moans against my mouth.

"So the two of you are together" Four asks in a tone that I don't really like "does Max know"

"No and if he finds out before Eric and I can tell him" She points her finger in his face "You will live to regret it"

I kiss her again "God baby I really want you in a way I have never want anyone else" I moan in her ear before nipping at it.

"So why the fuck am I here" Four glares at me no doubt ready you leave my apartment.

"We need to tell you some things" Tris says sadly hugging me closer to her for support "Things that you aren't going to like but you need to know"

"Wait" I say as I release my hold on Tris and make my way to the kitchen and grab my full bottle of crown "We need this to get through this conversation"

* * *

 _ **TRIS POV**_

* * *

To say I'm surprised is a fucking understatement. I didn't think it was fucking possible for anyone to want revenge against that fucking monster for what he did to me than Eric or myself- Four on the other hand, is way more fucking pissed. He fucking paced back and forth and all but pulled his hair out of his fucking head as I told him what Marcus did to me after he defected to Dauntless. I don't think I have heard the word "fuck" said so much in my life and that's saying a lot since it's every other fucking word out of my fucking mouth when I'm this drunk. Oops! Fuck! See what I mean?

Four is blaming himself for being too much of a coward to kill the fucking monster before he left Abnegation. I tried to tell him that he is anything but a fucking coward because he didn't stay in Abnegation and allow that fucker to continue to beat him. Man I really need to watch my fucking language!

I'm so fucking glad that Eric agreed not to tell Four about the rape. If he knew that shit, I honestly think that four would have marched his not so happy ass right in to Marcus' bedroom tonight and slit his fucking throat in his sleep. That would be fucking awesome to see! Hey, I only say "Fuck" twice that time. I think I'm getting fucking better. Ooops, maybe not! Fuck!

Damn I need to sober up! Fuck I only had two drinks, granted they were pure Crown no ice but still. Fuck I'm such a light weigh!

Eric explained to four why he wanted him to know the truth about Marcus' very painful and imminent death. Four actually thanked Eric and swore to keep his secret about killing Jeanine. Yes! My sailor mouth is getting better, I must be sobering up.

I look around after my thoughts become a little clearer "Where the fuck did those two drunk assholes disappear to" I say to no one because I'm alone in the damn living room. What the Fuck?

I hear a commotion coming from the kitchen. As I approach the room my eyes pop out of my fucking head when I take in the sight of these crazy shit heads sitting on the damn floor- but that is not what has my eyes bugging out of my head, oh no, it's what they're doing is what shocks me into stupid-ness.

"What the fuck" I scream and the dumb asses jump "why in the world are you two idiots smearing fucking blood on each others hands, fucking nasty"

They just stare at me like I'm the crazy fucker in the room. Well yeah, I am crazy but I'm not as crazy as these two drunken mother fuckers right now.

Four gives me a toothy grin and holds up their hands "We're blood brothers now" as if that makes all this stupid shit crystal fucking clear. Yeah, clear as fucking mud! Fucking unbelievable! "Now, I trust Eric never to tell anyone that I'm gonna kill Marcus- and he trusts me to never tell anyone about him killing that bitch Jeanine" Four slurs. Yeah right, like that will stop you two from telling on each other, when you idiots are sober all bets are off- you fucking hate each other, fucking duh!

I think I have seriously crossed over into an alternate fucking universe also known Dumdshitvile on crazyfucker lane! My obsession, Eric, looks at me and starts nodding like a fucking bobble-head with the same fucking toothy grin. Now I'm truly convinced that I have stepped my ass into an alternate fucking universe! Leave it to me to be obsessed with the crazy fucker that is still grinning at me and now walking towards me.

"Oh no you don't asshole" I back up to the living room "clean yourself up before you touch me please" I take of running as they both begin to chase me. I managed to lock my self in Eric's room, about five minutes later the asshole picked the fucking lock.

Once they enter the room Eric tackles me and I somehow find myself being tickled to death on Eric's big ass bed by two big ass dip shits "Oh god please stop, I give, I give…UNCLE! PLEASE" I scream and they finally stop.

I check my self over and they somehow manage to not cover me in their blood, Thank god.

"Don't worry baby" Eric grins and hold his hand up and I see a bandage on it "You were right that was kind of stupid, so we disinfected our hands and bandaged them up" both assholes grin at me as they lay down on either side of me.

After a minute or so Eric speaks up "So what's the plan on killing the monster"

"Well I have a plan but It might not work" Four sighs and closes his eyes "My mother Evelyn is still alive and I want to lure Marcus into a fake meeting with her in the faction-less sector, when he come we kill him slowly and fucking painfully. Then we frame my dear mother with his murder" Four chuckles darkly then immediately begins to snore, what the fuck?

I look to Eric as he begins to laugh "That's a brilliant fucking plain" he kisses my lips softly and pulls me to him wrapping his arms around my body tightly and flipping us so he's in the middle "What? I seriously don't want to wake up in the morning to see Four spooning you baby, that's my job" he says as he kisses me just under my ear "Goodnight baby"

"So you would rather four spoon you" I ask "and goodnight babe"

"Small price to pay Tris"

* * *

 **Please excuse all the F-bombs it's vital for the comedy aspect of this chapter**

 **-ok so this fic now has an awesome co-writer( annie0801 )and she came up with most of this chapter- yes she has a sailor mouth that rivals mine-lol-but she is flipping awesome and she managed to make me laugh so hard when she sent me her draft-**

 **I LOVE IT GURLIE & THANX FOR ALL YOUR HARD WORK…**

 **-YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO DO-**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND FUCKING REVIEW… LMFAO**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(HEY, Annie0801! HEY, Kmuscutt23! Do we own divergent? I can't freaking remember- That's right…We fucking don't! Well shit, now I feel inadequate and completely retarded- as in, I have been tarred more than once)….HEHEHE-HAHAHA-HOOHOOHOO!**_

 _ **EN-FUCKING-JOY!**_

 _ **(Here's waking up to you number boy)**_

 **CHAPTER 3|** ERIC

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a strange numbness in my left arm. I manage to pry one of my eyes open, and a huge, shit-eating grin forms on my face when I see the reason why the circulation in my fucking arm was being cut off. It was because the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen was laying on it. I pulled her closer to my chest with my arm that was lying over her waist. As I'm about to drift off to sleep again with my sexy ass girlfriend in my arms, I noticed an arm lying across my waist that didn't belong to my girl. When I turn to see who was behind me I feel something hard grinding into my ass and I'm roughly pulled against someone's chest. I begin to freak the fuck out when I remembered the events of last night and realized who was grinding into me…fucking Four.

"Jesus Christ on a cracker" I yell and I jump up so fast that the force of it pushes both Four and Tris to the floor causing two loud thuds to echo throughout my bedroom.

"What the fuck?" Tris screams rubbing her tailbone from the impact.

"Fuck!" Four groans as he cradles his dick because it most likely took the brunt of the impact when he hit the floor. Serves you ass right, dip shit!

"Why the fuck were you grinding your dick against my ass, num nuts?" I yell at him in the other wise quiet room.

Four and I both turn our attention to Tris when she begins to laugh at the entire fucked up situation; pointing and snort like a pig.

"Oh my fucking god…Four was trying to butt-fuck you Eric" Tris begins rolling around on the floor as she continues to laugh her ass off at the fact Four almost had his wicked way with me.

"You think that's funny, do you?" I smirk at her with a mischievous glint in my eyes as I stride over to her, all she could do was nod her head at me.

Tris squeals when I picked her up and dropped her roughly on the bed; before she can move I have her on her stomach with her ass in the air. I press my full weight on her body grabbing her hands and holding them above her head as I grind my now hard dick into her ass. Her laughter stop abruptly and she released a throaty moan when I began grinding against her ass aggressively "Do you still think it's fucking funny" I growl at her as I begin moaning at the friction I'm creating. I release her hands before flipping her over and settled myself between her thighs. I grab both her thighs lifting them up and pinning them to my hips as I begin dry fucking harder and harder, my now harder than titanium cock pressed into her core hot as fuck core. "How fucking funny is it now Tris" I lean down taking her cover nipple into my mouth and biting down hard and she screams my name.

"Harder." Tris managed to gasp out as she digs her nails into my flesh. I gladly oblige her request and grind into her more rolling my hips with every thrust. Fuck I'm about to cum!

The sounds of pleasure catches Four's attention and he pushed himself off the floor, still holding his aching dick and the sight of me dry fucking the shit out of Tris must have caused bile to rise in his throat. "I think I'm going to puke." He says and covers his mouth. The asshole really does look like he's about to spew.

Tris and I instantly freeze our ministrations mid thrust at the sound of Four's voice since we had forgotten he was still in the room. Simultaneously we both begin to yell at the fucker "Get the fuck out, Number Boy!" Four rolls his eyes at the frustration in our voices and he slowly gets up and walks out of the bedroom without another sound.

As I turn my attention back to Tris after I hear the front door slam shut, I feel myself being flipped over and see Tris straddling me now "you think it's fucking funny to tease me Eric" She whispers into my ear; Suddenly she jumps off me and with a blink of an eye she managed to strip me of my clothes leaving me completely fucking naked. Tris licks her lips as she looks at my dick hungrily before she begins to strip herself. Once she is completely naked she presses her soft body to mine and begins to rub her full breast against my dick; I feel her harden nipple graze the head as she looks at me with a glint of mischief in her eyes. I feel her mouth and nose barely touching my chest as she moves her soft body against mine. Her lips graze the head of my dick and she blows her hot breath all the way down the shaft to my balls and back up. After her torturous teasing I feel her cheek nuzzling my dick before she grasps me tightly in her small but warm hand. She looks at me and grins as she slide her body up mine, my throbbing cock touching every part of her but the part I want to feel the most. When I feel the soft curls of her pubic hair slide over my dick and her mouth on my neck I moan loudly. As soon as the sound leaves my lips I feel her press her pussy into me hard cock cause a delicious friction; I fucking lose it and cum hard all over her. What the fuck just happened? She barely touched me.

"Ohhhh…Tris…FUCK!" I roar as Tris presses her body to mine with my still spewing dick pressed between us "Jesus Christ love" I'm panting now because this feels so fucking amazing "How the hell did you make me cum like that when you barely touched me baby"

"Sensory over load Eric" she giggles "you just have to know where, what and when to touch and if you get it right" she kiss my lips softly "Mmmm, baby…It makes for and explosive orgasm"

She bring he hand up to her tits dipping her index finger my cum that is coating her nipple before sucking her finger into her mouth; moaning loudly at the taste. Fuck me that was hot, the sight of her doing that causes my dick to perk up and scream more, right fucking now.

I pushed her back onto the bed and pin her down with my naked body.

"You're a naughty girl for making your leader blow his load like that baby. I think you need to be punished for that" I bury my fingers between her folds and lick my lips when I notice how wet she already is. I continue to rub and pinch her clit pumping my fingers in and out of her hot core. Tris releases several breathy moans and curls her fingers into the sheets as she arches her heaving chest in to me. I feel her walls begin to tighten around my fingers and she whimpers when I suddenly pull my out and lean down taking a long slow lick just to taste her, and fuck me she taste like pure heaven. I suckle her juices off my fingers and smirk at her as I get up and walk away quickly; which was the hardest thing I've ever done by the way.

"You better get going, you don't want to be late for training baby" I taunt her stupidly as I shut the bathroom door and lock it so she won't come in and beat my ass for leaving her hang like that.

"What the fuck Eric" I hear her frustrated screams from the bed "Get your ass out here and finish what you started before kill you"

"It wouldn't be considered a punishment if I did that baby" I shout from the bathroom before I turn on the water.

I can still hear her mumbling several curses directed at me; along with threats that sound horrible in their on way. I think I might have heard her say something about hanging me by my balls over the chasm. I grab my boys in response to that. Ouch! That would fucking hurt!

I can only imagine the look on her face right now. I know I am a cruel bastard for doing that to her but I didn't want it to get too intense because I wouldn't have been able to stop myself and this isn't how I want our first time to be. I want it to be special considering her first time was so unwanted. I begin think about all the ways to painfully kill Marcus when the water turns cold and shocks me out of my daydream and make my ball retreat into my stomach.

I dry myself off and quietly stand by the door listening for my any signs that my beautiful sexy extremely pissed off girlfriend is waiting to pounce on me, and not in a good way, when I open the door I'm shocked beyond belief. Tris is still completely naked laying on my bed with her leg spread wide open and her hand between her legs. Her back is arched and her entire body trembling.

"Mmm, Fuck" she's moaning so loud and the sound goes straight to my throbbing dick "See what you did to me Eric, Mmmm" she cries out as she makes herself cum on my bed "that orgasm could have been your baby, but you snooze you lose asshole"

"Fucking hell" I groan as I approach her naked body, before I can touch her; she up and out of my bed.

"Nope" she begins to dress but before she pulls her panties on; she dips her index finger between her slick folds moaning at the contact "you don't get to touch me right now Eric; but this" she whispers as she brings her finger to my lips "is what you could've had for breakfast" I suck her finger into my mouth and my eyes roll into the back of my head "No get dress or you'll be late"

Once we're dressed Tris kisses my lips hard and quick "I love you asshole" she winks at me before leaving my apartment.

"I love you too" I say to her but she's already gone "What the fuck just happened"

I quickly finish getting ready and realize I'm already late. Fuck, I'm never hear the end of it from fucking Number Boy. God, I can't stand that asshole but he did come up with a great way to take out Marcus so I guess he can't be all that bad.

Training was boring as fuck. Something in me wanted to go over and give Four a hug when he dismissed the initiates early. Wait, what? What the fuck is wrong with me? Being in love with Tris must be making me soft. Anyways, I would have shot myself in the head if I had to watch those inept dumb asses any longer. And I also wanted to get the fuck away from Tris. I swear I was going to burst into flames from the evil looks she has giving me all damn day. There is not a single person that I'm afraid of, but that crazy woman has me scared shit-less because in just a short time she has managed to completely own me. That woman has my balls in her back pocket and I'm not above admitting that I am completely fucking whipped! So now I am scared of one person; the only person with the power to drop me to my knees, figuratively and literally!

I walk into my apartment and freeze in my tracks when I see Tris lying down on my couch, twirling a knife in her fingers and staring at my dick. Fuck! She's going to castrate me. My hands unconsciously grab my crotch.

"It's been nice knowing you boys" I say to my crotch as I wait for her to make a move. I admit I'm helpless when it comes to her. I could never raise a finger against her to defend myself so I throw myself at her feet and beg for her mercy; hoping she will let me explain my actions.

"Baby, I'm so sorry about leaving you high and dry like that this morning but I knew if I didn't I wouldn't be able to stop myself and that's not how I want our first time to be" Her expressing starts to soften, but only a little "When I make love to you I want to be able to take my with; making you fall apart over and over again. I want to devour every inch of your beautiful body slowly. I want to make you cum so hard that you forget your own name" I rub my hands up her thighs "I want to ruin you so I am the only one that can make you feel so good" I pull her off the couch on to the floor with me so she is straddling my lap.

I see her begin to soften at my words, so I go in for the kill "I love you Tris" I drag my tongue up her delicious neck "you're mine baby and I am so fucking yours- so when I fuck you for the first time" I growl menacingly grabbing her hips and press her pussy roughly and aggressively against my hard cock, creating a friction that has us both moaning loudly "I want there to be absolutely no distractions; no interruptions and no fucking time limit because I plan to keep you naked and in my arms for days, cumming over and over until we pass the fuck out" I growl low in her ear before biting her neck because I know she loves it when I speak to her in a menacing and aggressive tone.

She kisses me hard and a little too damn quick for my liking, when she breaks the kiss she starts to sucking seductively on my neck leave her mark on me; claiming me as hers. I feel her teeth sink into my skin before she pulls away "Why didn't you just say so you crazy, sexy beast of a man"

"I love you too Eric" she say against my lips "and I can't wait for you to fuck the thoughts right out of my head"

"Well baby you won't have to wait long because you are coming over tomorrow night for dinner and after we eat the delicious food that I'm gonna cooking for you" I smile lovingly and kiss her softly "We are going to spend the entire weekend in my bed" I ask her out without giving her a choice because she doesn't have one and she knows this.

Suddenly she pulls away from me jumping to her feet and runs to the door "I'll be right back" she calls out and proceeds to run out of my apartment. I run out into the hallway watching her disappear.

"Where in the fuck are you going you crazy woman" I shout to her retreating form.

She shouts back something about my office and removing a booby trap and she'll be back soon. What the fuck? I'm not sure if I'm more relieved that she is going to remove it or if I'm more worried that she actually set one up. I shudder at the thought of what she might have had planned for me.

I decide to go take a shower while I wait for my crazy woman to return from righting her evil deeds. Right as I'm putting my briefs on I hear a loud knock at my door. When I open it, I fall to my knees and begin laugh so hard that I snort and almost piss myself. Tris is standing before me completely covered from head to toe in flour. She crosses her arms over her chest, tapping her foot and glaring at me as I continue to laugh. She huffs as she steps around me and slaps the back of the head as she passes me making a beeline to the bathroom. After a while I hear the door open and then the sound of her rummaging through my dresser.

When I walk in my bedroom, I see Tris has helped herself to one of my shirts and has snuggled under the covers on my bed. I'm so damn glad she has decided to spend the night again; I want her here every night. After initiation is over, she will be moving in with me- She has no fucking choice in the matter!

I grin at her as I walk out of the room to make sure the front door is locked. I turn off all the lights and make my way back to my bedroom; back to my beautiful Tris. I crawl under the covers and pull her body roughly against mine placing small loving kisses to her neck. I slip my hand up her shirt grasping her huge breast and tweaking her perky nipple. She fits perfectly against my body; this goddess was made just for me. I wrap my arms around her, kissing her neck, dragging my tongue up to her ear.

"I fucking love you Tris" I nibble her ear "will you move in with me" I whisper and she rolls over to face me.

I feel her small hand slide into the back of my briefs squeezing my ass cheeks hard.

"Is that allowed baby" she asks after removing her lips from mine slowly "I mean I should be in the dorms now…right"

"I'm your leader and what I say goes" I tell her with my lips so close to hers "but while you're still in training we need to keep it a secret, but after you're officially a dauntless leader by my side I plan to announce to the entire faction that you're mine and if anyone so much as looks at you the wrong way; they'll die a slow and painful death" I tell her.

"Who said that I want to be a leader Eric" she asks with a beautiful smile on her lips.

"I did baby" my hold on her tightens "now shush woman" I say as she squeezes my ass again "It's time to sleep love"

"I love it when you control me" she rolls so her back is to me again and I pull her incredibly closer "Only you have that kind of power over me"

"I know" I grin in the darkened room "but baby, you are the only one that can control me and I fucking love it when you use that power" I kiss her just under her ear "I love you baby, goodnight"

"I love you too Eric, goodnight baby"

* * *

I wake up the next morning feeling completely rested and relaxed. I look at the beautiful girl in my arms and can't imagine my life without her; fuck, I'm so in love with her! I slide my hand up her thigh that is thrown over my waist and flip her sleepy ass on her back so I can grind my morning wood into her incredibly hot core "Mmm" she moans as her beautiful eyes flutter open "Why do you do this to me knowing we don't have time" she moans as I continue grinding hard and fast over and over until we both cry out as we cum together.

"We had enough time for that" I grin at her as I help her up from the bed "Now come on baby I want to take a shower with you"

After we are stand in my-our shower we begin to wash each others body slowly. Once we're dried and dressed for the day I pull her into a hot and passionate kiss before she heads off to training for the day.

"Baby I won't see you until this evening I have to finish all my paper work in my office so you can have me to yourself all weekend" I tell her before kissing her one last time "Here this is yours" I hand her my spare key.

"So you weren't kidding last night when you said I was moving in with you were you" she asks against my lips.

"Nope" I grin as I slap her ass "now get your beautiful ass to training" I tell her before kissing one more time then turning away from her and heading to my office. I send a message to numb nuts telling him that I won't be attending training today so he won't hound me trying to find out where I am; nosy jackass!

Once I make it back to my apartment after a grueling day dealing with a moody Max, fuckers pissed that I won't be back in the office until Monday. I didn't tell him what I will be doing because he would most likely find a way to keep me busy this weekend.

When I'm done cleaning my apartment I begin to get dinner started, once everything's done I take a quick shower and get dressed in a dark grey button down dress shirt pared with my favorite jeans. Two minutes before Tris is to arrive, I plate up our meals and light two candles before dimming the light casting a romantic glow. As I set the plates on the table, I hear the door unlock and open. I take a deep breath as I take in the sight of the most beautiful woman in the world stand before me. My jaw hits the floor when I notice that Tris is in a dress that stops mid-thigh and hugs every fucking curve. She gives me a look that says 'take me now and fuck me right'. Fuck, keep it together Eric; be patient!

I lead her over to the table and pull out her chair "do you want a beer or a glass of wine baby" I ask her as I lean down and kiss her soft and exposed neck. Fuck, I love her neck!

"Beer" she moans because my mouth is still on her neck or maybe because my hand somehow found its way inside the top of her dress and I'm pinching and rolling her nipple.

"Fuck" I grown as I pull my hand from her dress "I honestly don't know how I'm going to get through dinner without throwing all this food to the floor and fucking you hard on this table or just having you for dinner" I grin when she moans at my words. Oh yeah; my girl wants me just as bad as I want her judging from the look of pure and primal lust in her eyes.

Somehow we make it through dinner without ripping our clothes off and going savage on each other.

After I've cleaned the table off; I walk slowly and seductively towards her and extend my hand for her to take. When she stands up, I pick her up and she wraps her lags around my waist, this causes her dress to be pushed up past her ass with my hands firmly planted over the lace that is barely covering her soft but tight little ass. I carry her to my bedroom not taking my eyes from hers. I place her on the bed and she gets to her knees and proceeds to rip open my shirt; buttons flying in every direction as she roughly tug the shirt from my body, damn that was my favorite shirt but fuck me that was so damn hot! She reaches down and unbuttons my jeans and pushes them down along with briefs. Once I'm naked I begin to hastily remove her dress. Shit, she's not wearing a bra! I slide my hands down the front of her body over her heaving chest; once my fingers find her panties I waste no time in ripping them from her body and I have yet to take my eyes from hers.

I push he down on her back gently before crawling on top of her and molding my mouth to hers. I wrap one of my arms around her as I stoke her face. She wraps her arms around my neck as she runs her fingers through the hair on the nape of my neck. We lay there and gaze into each others eyes. My body feel as if it will explode because of the way she is looking into my eyes and the way her soft hands feel on my body.

"I love you Tris." I whisper before I lean in and press my lips to hers again. She pulls my weight against her and slides her soft tongue along my lips. I open my mouth and press my tongue to hers, our mouths mold together and our tongues dance around each other. It isn't a fight for dominance at all; we're both surrendering and submitting to each other. I have never felt this alive and I want to just bask in her very essence. We eventually break away in desperate need of oxygen. My mouth finds her neck and I begin to suck hard and bite even harder leaving my mark on her claiming very soul for myself. She is mine in every way!

"I love you too Eric." She gasps dragging her nails down my back. My entire body ignites from the fire in her touch and more importantly her words. I wrap my mouth around one of her harden nipples pinching and rolling the other. Tris releases a breathy moan as her head lulls back. I look into her eyes after I place kisses between her breasts and up her neck.

"Beautiful" I whisper against her soft skin "and you Tris are all mine, forever" I grab her thighs that are wrapped around my waist and remove them.

I lean over her and slowly kiss her soft lips before I begin placing sweet kisses down her body until I reach her dripping wet pussy. I run a finger through her folds, grinning at her before I place my mouth on her and slide my tongue over her bundle of nerves. I slip in one finger then another into her sizzling core and I continue to suck and nip her increasingly engorged clit. Son of a bitch, she tastes better than dauntless cake. Tris is a moaning mess and her knuckles have turned white from her death grip on the sheets, I can only imagine the hand that is roughly tugging my hair is much the same. I feel her walls begin to tighten as I continue to pump faster curling my fingers inside her hitting that sensitive spot over and over. Tris suddenly screams out in ecstasy as her walls clamp down around my fingers. I continue to pump in and out of her as she rides out her orgasm.

Good go those sounds she's been making since I started fucking her with my mouth and fingers will never leave my mind; music to my fucking ears, I tell you!

Once she has finished, I pull my fingers out and suck them clean. She watches me stroke myself a few times through half lidded eyes.

"Are you ready for me Tris" I growl impatiently unable wait any longer to feel her warmth around my painfully hard cock.

I line myself up with her dripping wet entrance and swiftly push into her. We both moan loudly at the feel of the two of us connected; we fit perfectly together.

"Fuck, baby you're so damn tight" I moan/hiss as try my damnedest not to move right away and it takes all of my fucking will power not to lose my load right then and there but I refuse to let go yet. I want, no I need to feel her cum around my dick "I love you so fucking much Tris" I tell her as every muscle in my body tighten with anticipation.

She begins to move her hips after she adjusts to my size and I slowly begin to thrust in and out of her. It is an incredibly warm and silky feeling of being sheathed inside of her. We gaze into each other eyes as she meets me thrust for thrust. "Harder. Faster." she moans as I feel her heels against my ass trying to increase the force of my thrusts into her. I feel a familiar feeling building up in my lower belly indicating I'm getting close to my own release. I tilt her hips up so I can go deeper.

"Oh fuck" I yell as I begin to pound into her, giving her exactly what she and I both want "We're never leaving my apartment" I get to my knees and lift her legs higher up my waist as my trust become erratic yet still hard and fast "I fucking love you Tris, Shit" I roars throwing my head back.

"Eric." She gasps out. "Right there, don't stop- oh please baby don't stop" she screaming now and I take her encouragement and begin thrusting even harder and faster somehow; hitting her sweet spot so deep inside of her over and over again

"Cum for me" I hiss "Cum for your man, fucking hard-NOW" I'm yelling moaning and grunting as I feel her walls begin to pulse; her Hot as fuck pussy has a death grip on my dick "FUCK" I'm moaning so damn loud as I continue my thrusts.

"ERIC, OH FUCK- YESSSSS" Tris screams my name loud enough that I think the entire compound heard her.

"HOLY FUCK" I yell loudly as I cum fucking hard; unable to hold off any longer "TRIS" I hiss cumming deep inside of her.

Exhausted and thoroughly fucking sated, I collapse on top of my beautifully and rightly fucked woman and place my head between her breasts and bask in the afterglow of the best night of my life. I look up grinning like an idiot and kiss Tris with a loud smacking sound. I see her eyes grow heavy so I lean down and bite her nipple hard.

"Shit baby" she yells and laughs at the same time "What was that for" her eyebrows are raised in question.

"You better wake the fuck up woman" I trust my semi hard dick that is still buried deep inside of her "because I am nowhere near done with you"

And the way she flips us over and begins to fuck me into oblivion tells me that she is far from done as well. Fuck I'm truly fucking obsessed with this goddess!

* * *

 **-Wow Annie this chapter is so dame hot…Awesome job girlie…Hope you like the changes that I made- So let me know you thoughts chic-**

 ***You guys know what I want so get to it people…**

 **-FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND FREAKING REVIEW-**

 **LATERS…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(I don't own divergent)**_

 _ **Ok guys, here you go and I'm really sorry for my lack of updates…I also apologize if there are any mistakes in this chapter (I'm only human & fuck ups are kind of my thing)…Sooo, that being said…**_

 _ **HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND ENJOY THIS LEMON FILLED CHAPTER!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **TRIS POV**

I spent the entire weekend with Eric, we stayed in bed the whole time except for taking showers or when Eric would make us food and serve me in bed. I know I am a tease when it comes to sexual innuendos but I was extremely nervous at the thought of having sex with Eric for the first time. However, I truly love that crazy, sexy beast of a man. So, with all my courage, I put my trust in him three nights ago.

My first experience with sex was far from wanted or even pleasurable for that matter. I admit I had this romanticized dream of what my first time having sex would be like. It was to be with the man of my dreams; my husband, I wanted to save myself for him. I know, that is so Abnegation of me, but what can I say; that's how I was raised with all its selflessness bullshit and what not! I may not have embraced everything my former faction believed in, but that was one thing that has stayed with me.

My husband was supposed to make sweet tender love to me and it would be the greatest experience of my life, but Marcus fucking Eaton ruined that for me. So I never thought my dream could still become a reality after I was raped, but that's exactly what Eric did. He brought my dreams back to life; turn my nightmare into my wildest fantasy!

Eric took his time with me and made sure I was comfortable with the things he did. When he brought me to my first orgasm, I swear I saw fireworks and heard angels singing in heavens, corny I know but who the fuck cares; it was the most erotic and satisfying experience I had ever had. Needless to say he gave me so many orgasms over the weekend that I lost count and maybe consciousness once or twice. I am deliciously sore in all the right places and can't wait until training is over today so I can be wrapped in Eric's arms while he fucks me senseless again and again, I seriously can't get enough!

Eric has become my home, my safe haven and I know he will die to protect me, just like I would die to protect him. I have never felt so much love in my entire life and I know that one day I will marry this crazy, sexy, hulking beast of a man.

Eric and I spent a small amount of time this weekend talking about our plan to extract revenge on Marcus. He told me that we needed to bring Max into the fold, if we didn't want to get caught. I told him that there was no way in hell that Max would ever agree to help us kill another faction leader. Eric said Max would help us with a smile on his face if I told him what Marcus did to me, but I really don't want my uncle to ever know what that bastard did to me. I'm too ashamed that I was not dauntless enough to stop it from happening.

After several heated conversations about the matter, Eric finally convinced me that Max would never look at me any different and that the rape was in no way my fault! He said I was young and Marcus is the only person to blame for taking advantage of my need to protect those that I love. Marcus Eaton is the worst kind of monster and if anything, Max will find a way to kill the bastard publicly. So I finally agreed to tell Max what Marcus did to me because I realized that the last thing I ever want is for Eric, or even Four, to become faction-less or worse; executed if someone found out their involvement in Marcus' death because of me.

We decided to speak to Max after training today to tell him everything and explain to him that we intend to carry out our plan with or without him! Hopefully with him because his help will make revenge easier for us and I know Max is smart enough to make vengeance so much sweeter and legal!

Its 6:00 AM now, I've been lying here just watching Eric sleep and watching his scrumptious cock become harder over the last hour. It now forms a tent under the sheets. I just love morning wood and I've decided to give Eric a special wake-up call this morning. I thought it only fitting to give him a happy morning so he can have a happy day. I know how frustrated and tense he gets, having to deal with all of us initiates; most being more annoying than others.

I can no longer hold myself back any more because the aching between my legs is growing and I keep rubbing my thighs together to get some friction to relieve the pressure building there but it's not working, it never does! I've decided it's time to open up those beautiful steel gray eyes of the sexy ass man lying naked next to me.

I slowly pull down the sheet to expose his fully erect cock and gently position myself between his legs, so not to wake him until I have his delicious dick in my mouth. I see bead of pre-cum and I gently lick it off as I swirl my tongue around the head. I keep my eyes on Eric's face to see if I get any kind of a response but I see nothing so I decide to take him fully into my mouth. I lower my mouth around him being careful not to touch him yet. The first thing I want him to feel is the pressure of me swallowing him into the back of my throat; that should definitely get his attention.

As soon as I feel him touch the back of my throat, I wrap my lips around him and swallow hard then proceed to suck just as hard as I raise my head up and down making sure to swallow when he hits the back of my throat each time.

I finally get a reaction out of him and much to my delight; he shouts my name as he winds his fingers into my hair with a strong grip.

"Holy fucking shit! Tris, please…for the love…of…God, please…don't stop!" he shout loud and I smile as I continue.

I see his pupils blow wide with barely any hint of grey as I look into his eyes and continue to pleasure this sexy as all hell man that has captured my heart.

I swirl my tongue around the head and pick up my pace with each stroke as Eric continues to moan in pleasure. Soon I begin to feel him twitch slightly as he hardens even more and I know he is close. I continue to suck and lick him a few more times and when he hits the back of my throat the third time, I swallow as hard as I can. I feel him try to pull out of my mouth as he shouts "I'm going to cum." but I put all the weight that I can on him to hold him down and continue to swallow until he erupts in my mouth moaning loudly as he explodes in my mouth. I hear Eric shout and writhe around in pleasure as I greedily take every drop he has to offer, licking him clean when he's done.

"That was fucking awesome, Baby. No girl has ever made me cum so fucking fast while giving me a blow job." Eric is panting hard as I slowly crawl my way up to him and kiss him on the lips.

"Good morning" I smile "I wanted to give you a happy morning so you would have a relaxed day dealing with us crazy initiates" I say as I smirk at him.

"Fuck, Baby. You can do that anytime you want, although, I doubt I will end up having a relaxed day considering those dumb ass initiates are enough to ruin anyone's day, present company excluded of course." He says before kissing my lips softly.

"Of course" I say in return as I continue to smirk.

A worried expression falls upon Eric's face and it has me a little concerned. I reach up and gently stroke his cheek with my hand. "What's wrong, Baby?" I ask quietly.

Eric takes a deep breath and releases it before looking away from me. It looks as if he is about to deliver some bad news and I'm scared that he is going to tell me that this was all a mistake, that he regrets being with me.

I feel tears well up in my eyes at the thought of losing this man lying beneath me. I have fallen madly in love with him and I don't think I'll survive it if he leaves me.

"I don't want you to get mad at me during training, Tris" he say as he holds me tighter "I need you to understand that I have to treat you like every other initiate today because I can't show you any favoritism, neither can Four! I don't want the other initiates to think that you're cheating and not earning your rank. I'm afraid some of them might try to hurt you and I can't lose you, Baby. Besides, I think Max might get really mad at me if I end up throwing the entire class into the chasm if they hurt you, so please don't get mad at me if I have to yell at you." Eric looks into my eyes concerned, as relief rushes over me. I was so afraid he was going to leave me and I can't help the tears that fall down my face.

The worried look in his eyes turns to panic when he sees my tears. "Please Angel, don't cry. I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me" his voice is frantic and his body beneath me is stiff.

I begin to shake my head and before Eric can say anymore, I crash my lips into his kissing hard him until we can't breathe. When I pull away; I see a surprised look on his face. "I'm not mad at you Eric." I giggle through my tears.

"Then why are you crying?" he asks, completely confuse by my actions.

"I thought you were going to tell me this whole weekend was a mistake and that you were going to break up with me. They are happy tears, not sad ones and of course I understand that you have to treat me like the other fuck ups, I wouldn't expect anything less you big lug" I kiss his cheek and continue "I want those dumb fucks to know I earned my rank and that if they mess with me, I will fuck them up" we both have big goofy smiles plastered on our faces.

Eric cups my cheeks with his hands and presses his forehead to mine "Baby, I could never leave you" he nibbles on my bottom lip and I let out a soft moan "you are the oxygen that keeps me alive and I refuse to live without you; I can't live without you." He chuckles before continuing. "My god I thought you were already pissed at me and about to throw my ass into the chasm because lets face it; you are fully capable of such actions." He says with a smirk.

I wrap my hand into his hair and pull back hard until his throat is exposed to me. Eric hisses at first but then moans when I sink my teeth into the leadership tattoos on his neck. Once I'm done marking my territory, I move my lips to his ears. "That's right Baby, I can and I will throw your fucking ass into the chasm but not for treating me like everyone else in public" I suck his earlobe into my mouth and nibble on it.

"Then tell what would cause you to do such a thing so I can avoid it at all cost" he moans out loudly at my ministrations.

"Don't ever cheat on me Eric" I growl as I grind myself against his hard as steel cock that is nestled exactly where it belongs.

"I would and could never cheat on you, Baby." He whimpers out and pushes his hips against mine hard.

"Good Boy." I moan as release my grip on his hair and bring my hand around to cup his face "Who knows, maybe you won't piss me off today; maybe I will piss you off and will need to be 'punished' for disobedience." I tell him with a mischievous look on my face. "Now that we have that out of the way, shut the hell up and fuck me you sexy beast."

I see Eric's pupils dilate again and the grey disappears as he grins at me.

"Yes ma'am." He growls low in his throat and without warning I am on my back with Eric buried inside of me to the hilt jack hammering me into oblivion as I scream his name over and over again.

* * *

 **Eric POV**

* * *

I never thought training would ever end today!

I thought last year's group of transfers was bad, but this year is by far the worst I have ever fucking seen… Well minus Tris, that is! I want to throw every one of them into the chasm because they're a bunch of fucking whiners, especially Peter, Drew and Molly. I saw the looks they kept giving my woman especially after she beat the shit out of Molly. I'm worried those assholes are going to try and hurt her because she is so much better than them.

Tris kept to her word and pissed me off today. Every time I tried to correct her, she would talk back; It was funny as shit! Four just laughed his ass off when he caught onto to Tris' little game. I thought some of the morons were going to piss their pants when I finally drug her off to 'punish' her for being disrespectful to a leader. I told her she was going to hang over the chasm for 10 minutes and she just laughed as I pulled her out of the training room and towards the chasm. Just before we reached our destination, I pulled her into a dark alcove; which is where we are now.

I turn her so her back is against my chest before pulled down her sweats and panties and slapped her ass hard only causing her to moan. "You like to be spanked baby" I growl menacingly in her ear before biting it hard and slapping her ass again even harder.

"Ahhhh, yes" she cries out "I love everything you do to me"

"Fuck" I moan, my lips against her neck "Tris baby, you are going to be the death of me"

I pulled myself free from the tight confines of my pants and bend her over a little by grabbing her bare hips and pulling her ass towards me. I rubbed the head of my harden cock against her folds and smile to myself when I find them slick with moisture. I cupped my hand over her mouth and thrust myself into her hard and fast without warning. She screams into my hand at the sudden impact but then whimpered as I pulled completely out.

"You need to learn respect for your leader, Initiate." I growl at her before I thrust back into her just as hard as before then pulled completely out again. She whimpered just like before at the loss of contact. "I'm going to punish you now Tris." I slammed into her but I don't pull out this time.

I set a relentless pace pounding into her hard and fast, it doesn't take long before I feel her walls grip my cock. I don't give her a chance to come down from the high of her orgasm. I just keep slamming my cock in and out of her until I feel her spasm around me again. Unable to keep my own orgasm at bay any longer, I thrust a few more times into her before I spill my seed deep inside her.

I pull Tris flush up against me turning us around and leaned back against the wall as we catch our breaths. Damn, I love fucking this girl!

Tris pulls up her panties and sweats while I do the same with my own clothes. When we return to the training room, everyone is gaping at Tris' flushed appearance, assuming it's caused from hanging over the chasm for so long. When Four sees my own flushed appearance, he pats me on the back and chuckled as he walks away shaking his head because he knows exactly what really happened.

After training was over for the day I head home to shower and wait on Tris to get home; and yes this is her home as much as it is mine!

We agreed to talk to Max tonight about what happened to her and our plan to get revenge on Marcus, and I'm a little nervous for Tris. I know she doesn't want anyone to know what that fucker did to her but she agreed that we needed Max's help to pull off his murder. I know it will be difficult and uncomfortable to tell Max the story, but she will get through it; my girl is strong!

I hear door being unlocked before it opens and when I look up and see the most beautiful woman in the world standing there smiling at me. I never thought I would ever fall in love with anyone, especially a strong, sexy, beautiful woman like Tris, Nor did I think someone like Tris would or could ever love me in return but she does! Ever since the first time we kissed, I knew this crazy ass woman will be mine forever and ultimately wife one day!

I smile at her as she walks towards me and sits in my lap before I nuzzle my face into her neck and breathe in her very essence. The only time I ever feel complete and fully satisfied is I am with her. Everything about her somehow makes my life better!

"Are you ready to go?" I ask her as I place a open mouth kiss on her jaw just under her ear.

She nods and I can feel her anxiety spike. I pull her closer to me to assure her everything will be fine. She nods again before pulling away. "Let' get this over with." She stands then pulls me off the couch and we walk out the door without another word.

* * *

 **Max POV**

* * *

I received a message from Eric today asking me to meet with him and Tris. I'm definitely curious as to what it's about. My gut is telling me that they want my blessing on their relationship.

They've done a good job of trying to hide it but my resources tell me they have been spending a lot of time together recently. I worry about Tris because of how strong and brave she is and I know that makes her a threat to the other initiates and puts a bulls eye on her back, but I feel better knowing that she has been spending time with Eric; he can protect her when I can't.

Eric maybe an asshole at times but he is strong and loyal, and I know he will have Tris' back, if ever needed, but I will never admit that to anyone because she would kick my fucking ass for insinuating that she can't take care of herself.

I hear a knock on the door breaking from my thoughts and when I open it I find Eric and Tris, trading nervous looks between one another and their hands clasp tightly together.

I extend my arm as an invitation "please, come in." They enter my apartment and I nod for them to take a seat on the couch. "You guys have peaked my curiosity by asking for this meeting, what did you want to discuss?" I ask as I take a seat across from them.

Tris opens her mouth to speak but then closes it again. I can see her shaking and I'm immediately over come with fear. I've never witnessed Tris Prior expressing a weak moment in her life. As I look at her now, I can see real fear in her eyes; not only am I'm worried but I'm getting more pissed off by the second as I immediately realize someone has tried to hurt her and she fears my reaction to it; Rightfully so, because I will kill any mother fucker that has tried to hurt her.

I try to calm my ass down but it is difficult, I don't want to scare her any more than she obviously is already. I see her glance at Eric and he wraps his arm around her shoulders and squeezes her hand as he nods in reassurance for her to talk to me. She nods back and swallows hard as she begins to tell me her story.

At first, I just sit there after Tris finishes her story because I'm fucking speechless; which is a first. I've always been suspicious of that bastard, Marcus Eaton. He exudes nothing but charm and charisma and preaches about selflessness. I knew he was full of shit because no one is that fucking perfect.

Now knowing that he raped my precious Tris just confirms the feeling I've always had in my gut about that mother fucker; I'm going to kill him plain and simple and seeing how much Eric cares for Tris, I'm surprised the asshole hasn't killed him already.

I finally come out of my daze and pure anger and hatred sears through my veins. I try to contain my rage so not to scare Tris but it's hard. I slowly approach her and kneel in front of her, I take her hands into mine and bring them to my lips and place gentle kisses to them. "Baby girl, I'm so sorry that man hurt you and I promise you that bastard will not get away with it; I will kill him myself!" I declare to her wholeheartedly.

Tris smiles at me; the fear is gone and is now replaced with relief. She nods at Eric as to give him her approval.

"Actually Max, we already have a plan in motion to do just that." Eric exclaims confidently "But in order to pull it off, we need your help."

Now this is the Eric I know. Taking action to right a wrong that has been committed against someone he cares for. "Whatever you need, consider it done."

A shit-eating grin appears on Eric's face that matches the one on my nieces face as he proceeds to tell me their plan to kill Marcus Eaton.

* * *

 **Tris POV**

* * *

The talk with Max yesterday went better than I could have hoped for. My ever protective uncle has agreed to help us kill the monster that is Marcus fucking Eaton and now Four is on his way over to Eric's apartment to go over the final details of the plan with us and Max.

For the past few days, Four has been going on and on about this spy movie called Skyfall he found in the old movie archives and has since 'assigned' us each a code name from the movie. Since none of could understand what the fuck he was talking about, we reluctantly agreed to go to his apartment last night and watch it, and since Four is an integral part of our plan; we didn't want to piss him off so we appeased him and watched the damn movie.

Max appeared bored out of his fucking skull, Eric seemed to like all the action and I have to admit that Daniel Craig, who played 007, is kind of sexy for an old dude, but I will never admit that because I don't want Four to somehow twist it around and think I find him sexy. Yes, he has some good looks but he, along with Daniel Craig, fail in comparison to how sexy Eric is. No one compares to my sexy beast!

The movie turned out to be about a spy named James Bond that goes by the code name 007. Four decided to assign that code name to himself since he says he is the 'main character' in our plan just like 007 is the main character in the movie.

Since Max is our leader, he assigned him the code name M because M is the boss of 007. Eric was assigned the code name Q who is the brains of the movie. Four said it was appropriate since Eric came from erudite. I fucking laughed my ass off as Eric rolled his eyes at Four's reasoning. I was given the code name of Money penny who is 007's assistant. Yeah, Eric had to hold me down to keep me from putting Fours head through a stone wall. I am NO ONE'S fucking assistant! I am my own damn boss!

I'm resting on my stomach in mine and Eric's bed bored out of my gourd and naked as the day I was born, waiting for him to finish his shower. Soon after the water turns off, Eric emerges from the bathroom in nothing but a towel hanging low around his hips. I lick my lips at the site and can't hold myself back any longer.

I crawl across the bed towards him like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. The smirk on Eric's face has me wanting him so much more and the "V" above his hips makes me want to lick every part of his delicious god-like body. Good god I am so obsessed with this fucking gorgeous man!

"See something you like, Tris?" he licks his lips in anticipation of the assault that he knows I'm about to bestow upon his sexy body.

I nod my head and reach out and grab his towel, pulling it off his finely chiseled body. Before he has time to say anything, I have his hardened cock in my mouth and his ball sack in my hand.

"Baby, Max and Four will be here any…Holy fuck!" he shouts as I suck him down the back of my throat and massage his sack.

I swirl my tongue around the head before I flick it a few times. I then take all of him back into my mouth and again suck him down the back of my throat. I continue this pattern and it only takes a few more strokes before I feel him harden even more and finally twitch as he releases his seed. I swallow every bit of his cum; like the greedy bitch that I am before I lick him clean.

"Fuck!" Erick pants out as he falls onto the bed, his legs no longer able to hold him up because the intense orgasm he just had. "You are fucking amazing!" I smile just as he pulls me on top of him and rolls us so I'm pinned beneath him.

Eric begins to violently kiss, lick, suck and bite as his talented mouth moves down my body "Eric" I cry out just as he takes my clit gently between his teeth and two of his fingers push into me moving in and out at a fast and relentless pace "Fuck baby, more…Oh god more" I moan loudly as I feel his tongue move in hard and fast circles, stimulating my bundle of nerves to the point that my entire body is shaking and incoherent sounds are spewing from my mouth.

My climax hits me like a freight train and I scream as I feel him growl against me causing my orgasm to be heighten to a level that has me seeing stars.

"Shit baby" I gasp out as my breathing and heart rate begins to slow to normal "that is now your full time job" I giggle at he proud look on his sexy face "you are hired"

"Is that so" he grins as he crawls up my still trembling and very naked body "I take it you enjoyed that?" he asks knowingly as I wrap my legs around his naked hips; I feel the tip of his dick at my entrance. Good god this man has super stamina!

I smirk at him and nod my head as I push the heals of my feet into his ass cheeks, effectively causing him to penetrate me "Fuck Tris" he growls and begins to thrust is hip the exact moment someone knocks on our the door. "To be continued" he kisses my lips with a loud smacking sound and pulls out before leaving me giggling on the bed.

After I'm dressed I check my face in the mirror to make sure there is no residual evidence of mine and Eric's previous activities before leaving our bedroom to greet our guests.

"Tris you look thoroughly sated" four laughs after I open the door and I glare at the asshole for saying that shit in front of my uncle.

"Fuck you, you James bond wannabe Asshole"

* * *

 **-Hello folks, I would like to thank "annie0801" because she wrote about 95% of this chapter; I just added my touch here and there…yes I have been lazy…NOT! But I wish could be lazy, because the holidays are kicking my lily white ass, UGH!- lol-**

 ***SOOOO, YOU GUYS REMEMBER THE DRILL…WELL I HOPE YOU DO***

 **ANYWHO…**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW**


End file.
